


'In the morning I'll be with you...'

by prost_girl



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, i am trash, idk where this came from but it did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prost_girl/pseuds/prost_girl
Summary: I am trash and imagined what would happen if Mark and Britta got together. It started as a few hundred words but soon became a monster. Please enjoy your stay in the madhouse.





	1. Hot Malaysian Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts), [theangelofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/gifts), [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



Malaysia 2010: 

 

Britta grinned as she watched Seb and Mark on the podium. She was ecstatic for Seb, of course. His second win of the season, but she was also glad to see Mark in second. Ever since she’d become Seb’s full time press, she’d spent a lot more time with Mark. He was a lovely guy, everyone would tell you that, but Britta couldn’t help be attracted to him. She didn’t know whether it was the accent, his looks, his talent, his charm, or a combination of the four. Standing there with Tommi, Britta cheered for both her Red Bull boys. Well, her Red Bull boy and the Red Bull boy she hoped would be hers. 

 

Waiting for Seb in the hotel lobby, ready for the after-party, Britta paced as Seb became more and more late. As she waited, she was approached by Mark. 

“Hey Britta” He greeted her as he wandered over.

“Hallo Mark” Britta replied, subconsciously smoothing her dress. 

“You look lovely” Mark said, almost sounding embarrassed. Britta instantly blushed. Mark had been attracted to Britta for a while. He liked her girl-next-door looks and no-nonsense attitudes. If she could deal with Seb day in, day out, she must be made of stern stuff. Other members of Mark’s team began to call his name from the other side of the lobby, and he realised he was going to have to go with them. He quickly kissed Britta on the cheek and whispered in her ear.

“I’ll see you at the party, save a dance for me” He muttered, before leaving. Britta stood there blushing for a moment, until she saw Seb approaching with Christian and Adrian. After some awkward questions from Seb, much to the amusement of Christian and Adrian, they all made their way to the party.

 

* * *

 

 

Britta sat at the bar, watching Seb and the mechanics on the dancefloor. Nursing a Strawberry Daiquiri, she watched them for most of the night. She didn’t dance. Well, she couldn’t dance. Watching Seb, she thought about what Mark had whispered to her, and wondered if he was going to act on it. Before she could imagine such an event, it happened. The stool next to her that had been empty for most of the night was suddenly occupied. It took Britta a moment to realise who is was, but the Australian accent soon gave it away.

“You look great tonight” Mark said, not looking at Britta.

“You don’t look so bad yourself” Britta replied, still looking at Seb and the drunken mechanics. Mark slowly reached over and put his hand on Britta’s thigh. This made her look over towards him immediately. He grinned as she blushed. She smiled back and he blushed. They nodded at each other, finished their drinks, and quietly left the party. 

 

They wandered back to the hotel slowly, hands brushing every now and then. They were halfway back to the hotel when Mark plucked up the courage to join his hand with Britta’s. There were no photographers about, they were walking through the back streets to avoid such mongrels. Anyway, the race winner was still at the party. They let go of each other as they arrived at the hotel, and took separate elevators up to their floor. Britta went back to her room, to freshen up and sort herself out whilst Mark did the same. Knocking on his door 5 minutes later, Britta was welcomed by Mark, first few buttons on his shirt undone. Walking in, Britta kicked her heels off, making her realise just how much shorter than Mark she actually was. Neither of them cared, though. He had planned to be a gentleman, but he couldn’t. Not when Britta was standing in the main area of his hotel room, wearing a tight black dress. He walked over to her quickly, purposefully. He stopped just inches in front of her. He threw caution to the wind, and quickly pressed his lips to Britta’s. He pulled away, but before he could properly stand up straight again, Britta’s hands were on his cheeks, pulling him to her again. They stumbled through the doors to the bedroom, where Mark picked Britta up before setting her down on the bed. He undid the zip on her dress as she made quick work of the rest of the buttons on his shirt. Soon, the floor was covered in various pieces of clothing, and Mark and Britta gave in to what had been building for over a year.

 

* * *

 

 

Britta groaned as her alarm went off, rolling over to turn it off, only to be greeted by another person. She was confused for a moment, then she remembered. She remembered sitting alone at the bar with a Strawberry Daiquiri. She remembered Mark coming and sitting next to her. She remembered holding Mark’s hand as they walked through the dark, hot Malaysian streets. She remembered going to his room. She remembered everything that came afterwards. Before she could think any more, Mark woke. Remembering the night before, he leant over and kissed Britta. 

“Good morning” He whispered, speech still heavy from sleep. 

“Morgen. We have a flight to catch” She replied, matching his volume. They sat there in silence for a few moments.

“I don’t regret last night” Mark said, eventually breaking the tension.

“Neither do I” Britta replied, resting her head on his shoulder. Mark kissed her again before getting out of bed.

“Tea or coffee?” He asked, wandering to the small kitchenette.

“Coffee please, then I need to go back to my room to pack” She replied. She was pretty much packed, but she had a few things to sort out. She was glad she’d set her alarm so early, it would give her time to get back to her room without anybody noticing her leaving Mark’s. Mark handed her a mug of coffee which she quickly drank whilst putting all her clothes from the night before back on. She handed Mark the mug with a deep but quick kiss before sneaking back to her room. Closing the door behind her, she let a deep sigh out. She had been paranoid that somebody may have caught her. She didn’t want to be seen doing the ‘walk of shame’. Not that she was ashamed of the night before, she’d been waiting for it since she met Mark. She threw her things into her suitcase and headed down to the lobby to meet the rest of the team. They were flying back to the UK, for debrief and simulator work as well as press engagements for both Mark and Seb. 

 

* * *

 

Mark and Seb’s teams met up at the airport. Britta was glad for this, it meant she could sit with Mark without it looking suspicious. As she sat down, Mark placed his hand on top of hers for a moment. They were glad for the ambient chatter, which meant they could talk without anybody hearing them.

“I enjoyed last night” Mark started. He looked over at Britta, who was blushing slightly but smiling. 

“So did I” She admitted. She had loved every moment with Mark. They sat there like that for a while, watching the world go by as they waited for their gate to be called.

“Where are you staying when you’re in MK?” Mark asked. He didn’t know if Britta had an apartment or whether she stayed in a hotel when she was needed at Red Bull HQ.

“I normally stay in a hotel room, like Seb.” She said, wondering why Mark was asking.

“You-You don’t have to” Mark stuttered.

“You could stay with me at my apartment” He managed to finish. 

“That-that would be lovely” Britta replied. Seb very rarely knew where she was staying, but knew she was just a phone call away. Mark linked his hand with Britta’s once again. She smiled at him, just as their gate was called and they had to part for nearly 14 hours. Mark wouldn’t admit this until years later, but he had been severely disappointed by this. As it turned out, they were seated on opposite sides of the plane. Due to a lack of sleep, both of them slept most of the way. Both Britta and Mark dreamed of each other.

 

* * *

 

 

Britta followed Mark as they made their way to his apartment in Milton Keynes. He used to do what Seb did, and book a hotel room, but it wasn’t long before he decided to make his permanent home in the UK. He knew Britta lived in the same small Swiss village as Seb, which made sense, but he couldn’t help but feel disappointed that she would be so far away in between races. They both pulled into the car park of his apartment building, parking next to one another. Knowing no other Red Bull personnel were around, Mark grabbed Britta’s hand as they walked inside and made their way to his fourth floor apartment. As soon as they were inside, they dropped their bags and almost jumped at each other. They stumbled through his apartment the same way they had in his hotel room the night before, clothes flying everywhere. 

 

Mark walked back into his bedroom, carrying two mugs of tea. He walked in to find Britta, sheets pulled up to her chest, reading a book. She looked so serene and happy, and Mark decided he wanted to see that every morning when he walked into his bedroom. She looked up from her novel as Mark placed the tea down on her bedside cabinet. She thanked him with a quick kiss. They sat there, both reading their books for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet before they had to go to the factory. Their peace, however, was disturbed by a phone call. Britta looked at her phone before grabbing Mark’s shirt off the floor to wear. 

“Seb” she said quickly before answering the phone and chatting away in rapid German. He sat there for a few minutes, trying to pick out the odd word but failing miserably. Britta wandered back in a few minutes later, collecting her clothes as she went. 

“Seb needs me at the factory” She said, sounding disappointed. Mark nodded and carried on drinking his tea as Britta got dressed. She kissed him before she left, telling him that she would be back after him. Mark smiled and got up as she left, preparing himself for debrief and a simulator session. After a few minutes, he realised how much he had enjoyed Britta’s company that morning. It had felt like they’d been together forever.

  
  
  



	2. Shanghai Confessions

Sitting on opposite sides of the plane, Mark and Britta kept looking over at one another. Britta, who was sat with Seb, was thinking about how nice it would be to rest her head on Mark’s shoulder. Mark, who was sat with Christian and Adrian, thought about putting his arm around Britta’s shoulder. They knew they didn’t have long to wait, they were nearly in Shanghai for the next race. Mark was staying one floor above Britta, but it was the same floor as Seb which gave Britta an alibi for going up there. Mark’s physio was next door to Britta, giving him an alibi for going down there. They had lucked out this time, but were unsure whether they would be able to get away with it at all the remaining races. With 15 more to go, they were sure they would have to come up with more and more excuses. They’d build that bridge when they go it it. 

 

Walking into the baggage hall, Mark and Britta stood together. They had an excuse ready (‘my bag is very heavy and I can hardly lift it. Mark offered to help me get it off the conveyer belt’) but nobody asked. 

“I missed you on the flight” Mark whispered, quickly brushing his hand past hers. 

“I missed you too. Not the same, leaning on Seb’s shoulder” Britta replied, matching his volume. They quickly smiled at each other before grabbing their bags and making their way to the exit, where Red Bull had taxis waiting. Britta went with Seb and Tommi, obviously, whilst Mark followed behind with his PA and Physio. The taxi ride seemed to go on forever, the sooner they got to the hotel, the sooner they could be together again. The Shanghai traffic didn’t help. What had started off feeling like hours soon became actual hours. Mark threw caution to the wind and started texting Britta. 

 

_ Are you as bored as I am? M x _

 

I reckon so. Seb and Tommi are starting to go mad. B x

 

_ Much the same here. Just want to go to bed. M x _

 

Same here. Your room or mine? B x

 

_ Mine, easier to lie about. M x _

 

See you later. B x

_ See you later. M xx _

 

Britta put her phone back in her pocket, not wanting to raise suspicion. She was glad neither Seb nor Tommi had noticed her texting, so no questions were asked. The traffic soon cleared and they arrived at the Hotel. Britta told Seb she was going straight to bed, so he promised not to call or text her. She just hoped he wasn’t going out with Tommi, she didn’t want to be caught going to Mark’s room when she said she’d gone to bed. In fact, her suitcase was full of stuff for the race weekend, notepads and recorders and things. Mark had suitcases, which wasn’t unusual for him, only one was for his things, the others had Britta’s. 

 

Britta had taken the stairs up a floor, not wanting to accidentally catch someone in the lift. She quickly found Mark’s room, and knocked on the door quietly. He opened it, and pulled her inside. Closing the door, they laughed as they let out a sigh.

“I was so sure I was going to be caught” Britta laughed as she made her way into Mark’s room. Finding her suitcase, she grabbed some comfy clothes and changed out of her team kit whilst Mark made tea. They’d only been together for less than two weeks, but they had already fallen into a domestic routine. Britta would get home, or back to the hotel room. Mark would make tea whilst she got changed, and then they would cuddle on the sofa and chat about their days. Some nights they would watch a film (Britta had introduced Mark to rom-coms) or another form of motorsport (Britta was becoming surprisingly fond of speedway). On this particular evening in Shanghai, they were both asleep on the sofa in a matter of minutes, alarms set for painfully early the next morning.

 

Waking at an ungodly hour, Britta made her way to her room after getting washed and dressed. She sat there, thinking about Mark and the night before. She thought about staying with him in England, how domestic and right it had felt. She was disturbed from her thoughts by Seb, coming to find her on his way down to breakfast. She joined him, and they found their way down to the dining room, where they sat with Tommi and Mark’s physio. It wasn’t long until Mark himself made his way down there too, opting to sit with his physio instead of his ‘Press Monkey’ when he saw there was a spare seat next to Britta. They briefly joined their hands under the table, relishing the discreet personal contact in public. Mark couldn’t wait until he could hold her hand in public all the time, but they both knew they had to keep it secret. People would accuse Britta of ruining his chance at the World Championship if people knew and he lost. Britta was thinking much the same thing when she’d suggested keeping it secret. She was surprised when Mark agreed immediately, but once he explained his reasoning, she understood completely. They seemed to understand each other well, they had very similar temperaments. Both calm, cool-headed, vaguely sane. Seb was hot-headed at times, which meant he and Britta worked perfectly together. Both her and Mark were not impulsive, which Seb could be. It was one of Britta’s pet hates about Seb, so she was glad Mark was very much the opposite. Britta wasn’t shy, so much quiet. She didn’t speak when she didn’t need to. Mark loved that, she was chatty, but she didn’t just talk for the sake of filling a silence. They only spoke when they needed to, the pair of them were very happy to just sit and read, or watch Speedway. Neither needed constant conversation to keep them happy. 

Breakfast went in a blur, and soon they were making their way to the track for a day of media engagements. Mark knew Britta was going to be busier than he was, so he sent her a quick text message as he left breakfast.

 

_ Meet you in my room after the team dinner? I assume you’ll be busy all day. M x _

 

You assume correctly. See you about 7? B x

 

_ 7 it is. M x _

 

Britta’s day went by in a whizz. She spent her day in a flurry of media. She attended the press conference, which Mark was also at. She sat there, taking notes on what Seb was saying, as well as looking at Mark. Around halfway through, Mark noticed Britta sat at the back, and send her a smile. She blushed and looked down at her notebook quickly, not wanting to give anything away. They didn’t see each other for the rest of the day, Britta was off at various sponsor events with Seb, some of which Mark was at too. They didn’t see each other though. The boys just had to stand there looking pretty whilst the press officers ran around getting information and taking notes. 

 

Britta collapsed onto the sofa in Mark’s hotel room hours after he’d got there. She had been in a meeting with the head of hospitality as well as a meeting with Seb and a meeting with Christian. 

“Tough day?” Mark joked as he sat down beside her, handing her a cup of tea. 

“What do you think?” She replied, reaching over to kiss him before getting comfy, legs over Mark’s lap. Mark laughed quietly before the pair fell into a conversation about nothing in particular. Both of them could tell something was brewing. They both thought they knew what. 

“Mark?”

“Britta?”

“I love you”

“I love you too”

“Oh good”

“Yes.”

“Kiss me?”

“My pleasure”


	3. Spanish heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had a difficult birth. Thanks to the three stooges of Mitta for helping me.

Britta giggled as Mark pulled her into his driver room. He pressed her up against the door and kissed her  passionately .  He was glad she didn’t wear a lot of makeup, especially not lipstick, as it would make quick, secret kisses  distinctly less secret . They stayed there for a moment, before Britta kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear.

“I love you, see you later”. 

Mark smiled as she left, finding Seb  quickly before anybody noticed that she’d disappeared . Mark  was excited for the race, he actually thought he had a chance of winning. He wanted to win, for Britta. He wanted to win to prove himself, not that he knew that. He  just knew he wanted to win because he wanted to see what Britta would do if he did. 

Mark was sat in his driver room, getting ready to head to the grid for the race. He  was disturbed from his peace by a quiet knock at the door.

“Come in” He called, wondering who was coming to talk to him. His face lit up when he saw Britta wander in. 

“I came to say good luck” She whispered as she sat down next to him.

“Managed to escape Seb for a minute or two then?” Mark joked. Britta  just replied by kissing him. He kissed back, but pulled away  quickly .

“Hmm as much as I adore kissing you, I am full of adrenalin right now and those two are never a good mix.” He said, raising an eyebrow. Britta laughed as he pulled a funny face.

“If you win, I’ll show you what I was going to do” Britta teased as she walked over to the door. Mark  quickly rushed to her side and kissed her  passionately .

“I will win, Miss Roeske” He whispered.

“I’ll hold you to that, Mr Webber” She replied as she slipped from the room and found her way back to Seb and Tommi in the garage. 

Mark won. All the time he was celebrating with the team, he was thinking about what Britta had said. He wondered if she was going to live up to her promise. He hoped she was going to live up to her promise. He wandered back to the Hotel, a bit drunk, with the rest of the team. Mark wondered if Britta would be waiting for him in his hotel room. As he arrived back, he found Britta sat up in bed, book resting on her knees. 

“Hallo” She whispered as he walked over. Mark didn't say anything. He walked over to her and planted a firm and passionate kiss to her lips. Responding  quickly , Britta folded over the corner of her book and placed it on the bedside table. 

"You're drunk" She whispered as they pulled away, Mark now sat on the edge of the bed. 

" Just a little buzzed. Didn't want to be too drunk, what with that promise you made" Mark almost crooned. Britta grinned, making Mark smile too. 

"Well, you did win, so I suppose I have to follow through on that promise" Britta replied in a similar voice.

"Yes you do" Mark said,  matter-of-factly . 

"Well" She pondered "What should I do with you?"

Mark groaned. Britta was wearing a small black nightdress, which accentuated her tiny frame  perfectly .

"Anything" He almost begged. He couldn't believe how perfect Britta looked, sat in the middle of the king sized bed. A small blonde beauty in black, in a sea of bright white sheets. Mark never wanted the moment to end. Nor did Britta. She wanted to stay there forever. Forever, with Mark. 

Thinking for a moment, Britta grabbed Mark by the collar and dragged him into her 'lair', from which neither would escape until the next morning . 

* * *

Britta slipped out of the bed early to make tea. Grabbing Mark's shirt from the floor, she walked into the small kitchenette in the suite. The kettle boiled, water  was poured , mugs  were filled . She managed to get back into bed without waking Mark, who was still fast asleep from the night before. She placed her mug down on her bedside cabinet, before leaning over and placing Mark's on his. She sat there for a while, reading her book and  occasionally glancing over to Mark. He was sleeping like the dead, completely knocked out from the day before. And the night, but that had been Britta's fault too. The sun started to rise over Barcelona, and Mark began to wake as the light poured through the thin curtains. He stretched and groaned, and smiled as he saw the cup of tea. He took a sip to determine how long it had been there before turning over and kissing Britta  lightly .

"Thank you for the tea" He said, voice still heavy from sleep. 

"You're welcome. Back sore?" Britta joked, laughing as Mark stretched again, wincing in pain.

"It's your fault" He said,  clearly wanting to make sure she knew. She smiled and shook her head before checking her phone. Britta knew Seb had been out partying the night before too, and he was prone to drunk texting people. She was  pleasantly surprised to see he hadn't, and she turned her attention back to Mark. 

"Going back to Milton Keynes today? Or back home?" She asked, unsure where Mark was going to be calling home for the next couple of weeks before Monaco.

"Home. I'll have to go to HQ for a couple of days but I don't have much in the diary before we go to Monaco. You in Keynes with Seb?" He asked.  He wondered if she was going to have any time to come to his house, to see where he actually lived, rather than his Milton Keynes 'bachelor pad' .

"HQ for a few days then about a week off. If you're not going to be there, can I stay at your flat whilst I'm working?" She asked. She didn't want to push her luck, but wondered if Mark might let her. 

"Well, in that case, why don't I come to HQ for a few days, do some Sim stuff, then we can head to my place together when we're done?" He suggested. When they weren't at races, Mark wanted to spend as much time with Britta as he could. 

"That sounds like a good idea. I can't wait to see your actual home" Britta said, sipping at her tea every now and then. 

"I'd say I can't wait to see your actual home but Seb would find out, wouldn't he?" Mark commented, sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

"Yes, he would" Britta replied, the sadness audible in her voice.

"One day" Mark replied,  wistfully .

"Yes, one day" Britta replied, linking her hand with Mark's. 


	4. Milton Keynes Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been so long i'm sorry so enjoy this

Mark took hold of Britta’s hand as he pulled up onto the driveway of his house. He finally had some time to show her who he really was, what he was like away from motorsport. He almost dragged her from the car and over the threshold into the house. They didn’t stop until they reached his bedroom, where they stayed until morning, only interested in each other.

Mark shivered as he walked back and forth to his car in his dressing gown, collecting the suitcases that had been abandoned the night before in their haste. Britta sat in the kitchen, sipping a cup of tea whilst reading some documents from the previous race. She wore one of Mark’s Red Bull t-shirts and he loved seeing his surname across her back. He silently hoped that one day she would be Britta Webber. Once all the suitcases were inside, Mark made his way over to Britta, sitting down next to her. They looked at each other for a moment, before Mark said something utterly life changing. 

“Marry me?”

Britta stared at Mark for a moment.

 “Yes.”

 “What?”

 “Yes.”

 Mark didn’t say anything, he just walked over to Britta, picked her up and carried her all the way upstairs.  

 

* * *

Whilst Mark was at the Factory the next day, he gave Britta his card and told her to go and pick an engagement ring she liked. She agreed on the terms that he’d get down on one knee and ask her properly.

She found her way to a nice jewellery store in Milton Keynes, spending a while looking at all the rings and trying on the ones she liked. It took her a while, but she found the one. A bright pearl surrounded by a couple of small diamonds in a thin gold band. Delicate, just like her. She bought it, wincing at the price and hung around whilst they fitted it to her small finger. Britta put the small black box in her pocket, and was on her way out of the shop when she noticed a beautiful mens watch, with a brown leather strap and delicate face. Pulling her own card out, she bought it as an engagement present for Mark. She couldn’t believe they were actually getting married.

Britta met Mark back at the factory, and they made their way home slowly. The whole way home they spoke of their surprise at the situation.

“I had no idea I was going to say it until it came out! I’m happy it did though” Mark said, reaching over to grab Britta’s hand.

“I’m glad you did too” Britta replied, squeezing Mark’s hand.

Once they were home, and Britta was already feeling at home there, Britta gave Mark the ring box, showing him what was inside. He agreed that it was beautiful and pocketed it, waiting for the right moment. Britta then surprised him by pulling another box from her handbag.

“I bought you a little something. Call it an engagement gift” Britta explained as she pushed the box across the table to him. Mark opened the box, revealing the watch, and he almost teared up.

“Britta, you didn’t have to-”

“Turn it over” She simply replied.

He turned the watch over, to reveal an engraving. It simply read:

 

_Love always, B x_

 

This was all it took for Mark to walk around to where Britta was sat, and kiss her passionately. He pulled away quickly, and sank to one knee in front of her.

“Britta Roeske, you are the most wonderful woman in the world and I love you more than I ever thought possible. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” Mark asked, still nervous for some reason.

“You know what, Mark Alan Webber? I think I will” Britta replied, reaching down to kiss him. Mark slipped the ring onto her finger and smiled. Now they were properly engaged. They basked in the glory of it for a while, putting a film on and curling up on the sofa. It wasn’t until a few hours later when they started to realise the implications.

“We’re going to have to tell people, you know?” Britta whispered.

“Yeah, I know. It’s worth it though” Mark replied. He could tell Britta was nervous.

“What if I lose my job?”

“You won’t lose your job, darling. I’ll make sure of that” Mark replied, tightening the arm that was around her waist, bringing her closer.

“I love you, Mark”

“I love you too future Mrs Webber”

Britta sighed happily as she sunk down further into Mark’s arms, resting her head on his chest. She was slowly lulled to sleep by the rhythm of his breathing and the beating of his heart.


End file.
